Working Late
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Kagome couldn’t believe this was happening. How dare he make her work this late! And on a Saturday too! Didn’t he know that she had more important things to do than follow him around all day?


**ate****Working Late**

After a very long and hard debate, my friends and I have decided that this story is better served as a one shot. That was what it was originally intended to be and since it has been over 2 years since I had any clue what to do with the story, I think this is best. I am not discontinuing it. I am simply reverting it back to what it was and what it was meant to be. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own none of 'em! Ya happy?**

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. How dare he make her work this late! And on a Saturday too! Didn't he know that she had more important things to do than follow him around all day? She should have just pretended she hadn't heard him and walked out the door. But noooooooooo, she just had to turn around and see who was calling her. And now she was paying for her stupidity.

He had told her that he needed her help with something. So, knowing that it would be hours before he actually told her what he wanted her to do, she had gone back to her office and made herself comfortable. As she watched the last employee walk out the door, she sighed. _That should be me. I should be walking out that door right now instead of sitting here waiting on my dumb boss; even though he is the hottest guy in the building. _

Her boss, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, chose that exact moment to walk in. "Higurashi," he said icily, "come to my office. I have something to discuss with you." Then he turned and walked out of the room without waiting for her answer.

_I wonder what could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow__. _She stood from her black leather chair, walked out of her office and approached his door. However, before she had even touched the doorknob, the door burst open and he pulled her inside, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. _What's going on! _It only took her a moment to realize that her boss had her pinned to the wall and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He trailed kisses over to her ear and began suckling on it, smirking when she moaned. "What…are you…doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied softly, his hands came up to massage her breasts through her shirt. "You have tempted me for far too long Kagome. And I think it is time I claimed what is mine."

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned, bringing her hands up to hold him to her neck. His lips grazed a particularly sensitive spot and she gasped. She could feel his hands slowly trailing down her body and suddenly it was too much. "I can't do this!" She pulled away from him and ran from the room, leaving her stunned boss standing in the doorway.

000000000000000

"I don't know what to do," Kagome mumbled the next morning as she sat down at her computer to check her email. "What do you think I should do Kumal?" The small Alaskan Husky yipped his reply before running off to do whatever it was puppies did in the morning. "Yeah, thanks for nothing."She sighed and walked into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. "I guess I need go to work, but if I do I've no doubt Sesshoumaru will confront me about yesterday. And even though I do sort of like him…that was a lot to take in at once. On the other hand, if I don't go, I might get fired." Eventually deciding that she didn't really have a choice, Kagome poured some cereal into a bowl and grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge. Then, after placing some kibble in Kumal's bowl, she walked back into the den to watch cartoons while she ate, said puppy already sitting on the couch waiting for her. She smiled as she settled down next to the hyperactive fluffball. "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and he won't be there."

An hour later, she reluctantly turned off the TV and went to get her coat. "Off to yet another boring day at work, Kumal. Wish me luck!" The puppy yipped in reply and she smiled, returning to the kitchen to check on his food and water once more before finally leaving the apartment.

000000000000000

"Mrs. Hiragashi,"

Kagome inwardly groaned. It was never a good sign when someone called out to her almost immediately after she entered the building. "Yes?"

"Mr. Takahashi wishes to speak with you in his office."

"Great…" As she opened the Mountain Dew she'd bought downstairs, she silently cursed the gods for putting her through this. She should have known she wasn't going to be able to avoid him. She slowly made her way to his office, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. When she finally entered the immaculate office, he was sitting behind his desk, arguing with someone on the phone. "You wanted to see me?" she said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

No such luck. He looked up at her almost immediately and motioned for her to sit down. "I have to go Inuyasha," he said as she sat down on the couch on the far side of the office. "We will continue this conversation tonight." He hung up the phone and moved to join her on the couch.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she mumbled, scooting a little further away from him. "I just couldn't handle it."

"It is fine." He moved towards her. "Although, I should warn you…" They were practically touching now. "I want you. And I _always_ get what I want." He closed the distance between them and kissed her. After a minute or two, he pulled back and went to sit at his desk again.

She got up to leave, but then remembered the reason she was here. "Was that all you wanted to see me for?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said, not looking from the file he was working on.

She waited, but he remained silent. _Why does he always do this to me?_ "Well?"

"You will be accompanying me to a ball corporate is hosting tomorrow night."

"I-I-you…we...what?"

"I said, you will be my date for a ball that I have to go to tomorrow."

"I don't know that I can do that."

"Yes you can. I will pick you up at your home at 7:00pm. I expect you to be ready. That is all. You may leave."

At a loss for what to say, she turned and left his office. Even though she didn't see him for the rest of the day, she could feel his eyes watching her from the sanctity of his office. She half expected him to try something again when she got ready to leave, but he didn't. He didn't even come out of his office. She was confused by the feeling of disappointment that plagued her mind as she gathered her things. She knew she should be happy he'd left her alone…but there was still the matter of that ball he was forcing her to go to tomorrow. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but it would have been nice if he'd asked her instead of simply informing her that she had to go.

She sighed as she made her way out of the building. When she got outside, she smiled. The pollution actually wasn't that bad today; she could see the sky…a sight she was usually deprived of. But then, she was being pulled into an alley and a rough hand shoved her into the wall. "Scream and I'll slit your throat," her attacker said as he ripped her shirt off and pinched her breasts. She started to scream, but he slapped her. She couldn't stop the tears that fell freely down her face as he yanked up her skirt and unbuttoned his pants. He placed his member at her entrance and she silently wished for it to be over. And then he was being thrown away from her and she crumpled to the ground, watching her savior fight him off. Suddenly too tired to stay awake, she half-noticed her savior walking towards her before she fell into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness.

00000000000000000

_Those aren't my drapes. _She thought as she slowly woke up. A_nd this isn't my bed. It's too soft._ Kagome sat up slowly and looked around at the room she was in. Almost everything in it was a dark midnight blue. Getting up, she made her way over to what she thought was the exit. However, when she opened it she discovered that it was actually an exquisite bathroom. "Where am I?"

"My home,"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, were you expecting someone else?"

"I don't know what I was expecting," she said as she sat down by him. "The last thing I remember was leaving the office yesterday. What happened?"

"Someone tried to rape you,"

"What?"

"When you left the office yesterday, a man attacked you and had I not intervened, he would have raped you." He stood solemnly and left the room, with her at his heels. "I brought you back here so I could make sure you were okay. Are you hungry?"

"No," she replied softly, still shocked by what he said. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"It is quite possible that your mind has chosen to block it out because it was too painful for you to deal with. You are very lucky. Most have to live with their pain the rest of their lives." He moved into the kitchen, rummaging around in the fridge for something edible.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Well, I guess I should get home. Kumal is probably getting hungry."

"You are not going anywhere."

"Ha! Don't think for a second that you can keep me here against my will!"

"The subway is not safe. You will wait for me and I shall take you home when I have finished eating."

"That isn't necessary. I can go home by myself." But before she could blink, he was in front of the door, blocking her path.

"You **will** wait for me!"

"Fine!" She 'hmphd' and moved to sit on the couch in the center of the room before mumbling something so quiet he almost missed it.

"What did you just call me?" he said as he moved to sit next to her on the couch, smirking inwardly at her reaction to his proximity. Her face looked very much like the tomatoes in his fridge.

"I called you a stupidhead; got a problem with it?" Kagome said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She looked over at him, barely having time to register the mischievous gling in his eyes before he was on top of her, tickling her sides relentlessly. She giggled and tried to push him away. "Stop! Haha! That tickles!"

"Isn't that the point?"

Soon she was laughing so hard that she fell off of the couch, pulling him with her. They landed in a crumpled heap, but he didn't stop and soon she was gasping for breath. "Sess…" she gasped, shoving him away from her as she tried to sit up to relieve the pressure on her lungs. "Go…get…my inhaler…please!"

He immediately jumped off her. "Where is it?"

"It's…in my…purse,"

"Hold on, I'll get it!" He ran over to the door where she'd left her purse and promptly dumped its contents onto the floor. Quickly locating the desired canister, he wasted no time leaping back to her side. "Here!"

He watched as she yanked the lid off and placed it to her lips. She pushed down the inner compartment and quickly inhaled the medicine. *puff* Then she did it again. *puff*

"I did not know you had asthma," he said as he watched her take the medicine. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and after a few minutes she got up from the floor. "Yes," she said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yea, as soon as I take my inhaler my asthma gets completely better. It's been that way my whole life." He helped her walk over to the table. "You don't have to help me. I told you, I'm fine now. But now I have no choice but to let you take me home. I don't need to walk a lot today so that I can make sure I don't have another attack." She sat down at the table and he went to go get her something to drink.

"Here," he said as he handed her a Mountain Dew. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks but I'm fine," she replied, smiling up at him as he sat down to finish his breakfast. _He remembered that I love Mountain Dew_.

000000000000000000

"Why don't you take the day off today?" he said as he turned into her driveway. "I'll get someone to cover for you."

"No, I'll go. It's alright."

"Fine, but you are not to do anything strenuous and if you start to feel tired I shall not hesitate to bring you straight home." Once inside her apartment, she walked to her bedroom, yelling for him to make himself comfortable while she got ready. He smiled as he sat down on the cream colored couch. Her apartment suited her. It was simple, yet tasteful and you could clearly see her personality in everything she owned. He reached for the remote, smirking when he discovered what she'd been watching. "Cartoons?"

"Yea, Boomerang is my favorite channel. I paid extra to get it from the States. Hey, by the way. Can you do me a favor and feed Kumal?"

He shook his head and turned the TV off, walking in the kitchen to do as she asked. When he came back, she was walking towards the bathroom in only a towel. "You are taking a shower?" he said, raising his eyebrows as he watched her walk across the room to the bathroom. The towel left little to the imagination and he was found himself having difficulties thinking straight.

"Yes and you had better not try to peek!"

He smirked and turned the TV back on, knowing it would be a while before she came out. About twenty minutes later, she reemerged from the shower, her form dripping wet under the thin towel, and if he thought she was driving him crazy before, his mind had now definitely taken a turn towards insanity. She began walking back towards her bedroom, but when she was about halfway there, Kumal suddenly leapt up and he watched in slow motion as the towel and dog fell to the ground. She screamed and ran into her room, yelling at him for being a pervert as she went.

Sesshoumaru just laughed and turned off the TV. "How is it my fault?" he mocked, "It's not like I told your dog to jump up and grab the towel." She yelled something in response, but he couldn't understand it. _That is twice now that I have seen her naked._ He thought to himself. A_nd I sure hope it's not the last._

_I should have just stayed at home today…_ Kagome thought glumly as she repeatedly hit her head on the desk. _I mean he told me I could, so why didn't I listen to him?'_Sesshoumaru hadn't left her alone all day. Every couple of minutes he would either call her on the intercom, or pop his head into her office and ask her if she needed him to take her home. She was about to tell him that if he didn't leave her alone she was going to purify the crap out of him, but then he just stopped showing up all the sudden. So for the last half-hour or so she'd been sitting her office, banging her head on the desk and wondering why she'd been stupid enough to come to work.

"You know that's probably not very good for your head," said a cheery masculine voice from the doorway.

Kagome looked up and squealed before running to hug her long time friend. "Inu! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in and see how badly my brother's torturing you." He chuckled and she let go of him allowing him to walk into her office and plop down in her chair. "So," he said as he spun around in the seat. "How have you been?"

"Uggggg," she said as she collapsed into his lap. "I've had the worst day! Sesshoumaru won't leave me alone for a minute! You _have_ to get me out of here, Inu, please! He's driving me crazy!" she buried her face in his shoulder and sighed.

"What did you do?" he asked, stroking her hair softly to calm her.

"I didn't _do _anything. This morning he saw me take my inhaler, so he's been bugging me all day about if I'm sure that I'm okay and if I need to go home and rest."

Inuyasha laughed and looked down at her. "Awwwww, poor baby. Why don't you just leave then if he's bugging you so much?"

"I'm not allowed to leave by myself anymore," she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her. "He won't let me anywhere near the door without him right by my side."

Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked. She looked so pitiful, sitting there feeling sorry for herself. "Why won't he let you leave by yourself? You must have done _something_; my brother never does this kind of thing without an extremely good reason."

She sighed as she debated whether to tell him what happened to her or not. But, he was going to find out eventually, so he might as well hear it from her. "I almost got raped on the way home yesterday, but Sesshoumaru found me and saved me. I woke up this morning at his house and couldn't remember a thing that happened after I left work yesterday. Then when I tried to leave, he told me I couldn't ride the subway anymore and that I have to wait for him to take me to and from work every day! So, that means I'm stuck here until he decides to go home."

"Well, I'm glad he's not letting you leave by yourself! Do you realize what would have happened if he hadn't found you!" Inuyasha knew as soon as the words came out of his mouth that he shouldn't have said that. She hid her face in his shoulder and he could smell the tears that were slowly soaking his shirt. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to take you home?" She nodded and he got up, carrying her out of her office and over to the receptionist's desk. "If my brother asks where Kagome went, tell him that I took her home so she could rest."

"Yes sir," said the young hawk demoness behind the desk. "Do you need anything else?"

"No,"

000000000000000

"Kagome," Inuyasha cooed as he gently shook the sleeping woman. "We're here." He hadn't realized she'd been that tired. She'd fallen asleep almost immediately after he got her into the car and had slept the entire way to her house. He hated that he had to wake her up, but she couldn't sit in his car all day.

"Just five more minutes momma," she mumbled.

He sighed and picked her up, realizing it was pointless to try and wake her. He carried her up to her apartment and laid her on the couch, before going into the kitchen in search of some ramen. When he came back, she was sitting on the couch, petting Kumal and reading a magazine. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long, we just got here a few minutes ago."

"Oh, ok. So, how long do you think it will take him to realize that I'm not there?"

Inuyasha snorted and looked over at her. "I guarantee you he's already on his way here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing," he said as he walked over to the window. "He's a inuyoukai. He can tell by your scent if you're still in the building or not. And secondly, I can see him pulling into the parking lot."

"He's here?" She ran to the window and groaning when she realized he was right. She could see Sesshoumaru walking towards the building, and he did not look happy. "What am I gonna do? I can't let him see me like this; he'll never let me go anywhere!"

"I guess you're never going to go anywhere, because I doubt he's going to leave without seeing you."

The buzzer rang and she gasped, approaching the small intercom as if it was a time bomb. "Yes…"

"Kagome, let me up,"

She shook her head and turned to walk away, but Inuyasha's amused voice stopped her. "You'd better let him in or he'll just break down the door."

"But…but…"

Inuyasha laughed at the pitiful look on her face. "Come on, it won't be that bad. He probably just wants to know why you left early…without him."

"Couldn't he have done that over the phone?"

"No, that would be too easy."

She sighed and reluctantly pushed the button, silently dreading the taiyoukai's arrival. She didn't have to wait long. In a matter of seconds, he was pounding on her door, demanding entrance. "Inuyasha, hide!" She pushed him towards the bathroom, knowing Sesshoumaru would not be thrilled that he was here. Once she was sure he was completely hidden, Kagome slowly walked back to the door.

No sooner than she'd unlatched the lock, he burst through the door. "Inuyasha, out!"

Kagome sighed. _So much for hiding him…_

Inuyasha immediately emerged from his hiding place in the bathroom and silently left the apartment, nodding to his brother as he went. As soon as the door shut behind him, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him in a fierce hug. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back slightly so he could see her face. "When I got out of my meeting, I noticed you weren't in your office and then I smelled your tears, so I came right over."

"I'm fine," she said, leaning against his broad chest. "I was just really tired, so Inuyasha brought me home. Didn't the receptionist tell you where I went?"

"I left in a hurry. I do not think she even saw me leave." He released her and led her over to the couch. "What do you want to watch?" he asked as he sat down and pulled her down next to him.

"Cartoons," she said softly, leaning further into him, "Wait; don't you have to get back to the office?"

"Did you forget?" he said as he turned on the TV. "I own the company."

"Oh, right. Well then I guess you can stay."

"Thank you."

They say in comfortable silence for a while. It wasn't often that either got to take a break from work and they weren't about to waste the chance to relax for a bit.

"So, do you feel up to going to the ball tonight?" he said as he slid is fingers slowly through her ebony locks.

"Oh, so I have a choice now?"

"You always had a choice. It is not as if I would force you to do something you truly did not wish to."

She smiled and turned to kiss his cheek softly. "I guess I'll go. But I need something to wear. I don't have anything fancy enough for that kind of event."

"You women and your clothing. Must you always have something new to wear?"

"But Sesshoumaru, I'm serious. You can check my closet if you don't…*yawn* believe me."

He chuckled. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just a little ti-tired."

"Alright." He shifted on the couch, surprised when he felt something odd next to him. "What is this?" he asked, pulling the small sketchbook from the side of the couch.

"Huh? Oh, it's just my sketchbook. Sometimes I draw while I watch TV. They're not really good."

He opened it up and smirked. She had draw tons of little chibis to imitate some of the people from work. "These are good. They really look like some of my employees."

"It's just something I do in my spare time,"

"Wow, this is amazing. How did you know?"

"Huh?" she said, finally looking at the sketches instead of him. "Oh, Inuyasha told me once about how you used to dress. There's one of him in his old clothes too."

"I have not worn that kimono in 500 years. This is really good. I doubt this could have been any more accurate if you were actually looking at it. Did my brother actually remember it this well?"

"Well, he gave me a description of it. Then as I drew it he told me if it looked the same or not. But I could have done so much better if I could actually see it on you."

"No, it is perfect. Who is this?" He pointed to a drawing of a small boy in his late teens.

"Oh, that's Souta," she said softly. "He's my brother."

"I was not aware that you had a brother."

"He lives with my mom and grandfather at the shrine. I don't get over there to see them as much as I'd like. I only get to go for holidays. I was planning on giving that to my brother the next time I went." Kagome yawned and leaned further into his chest. "I think I'm going to take a nap," she said as she closed her eyes and yawned again. Sesshoumaru sighed and picked her up. "Hey, where are we going?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"I have to go take care of something. So I am taking you to your room so you can take a nap." She only moaned a response, sleep already claiming her body. Sesshoumaru gently laid her on her bed and tucked her in. She was already asleep by the looks of it and he gently kissed her forehead before he silently left the room. He smiled as he looked back to see Kumal jump up onto the bed next to her and curl into a ball beside her.

A.N. I swear I will get the second half of this written.


End file.
